Pikmin Community Fangame
Pikmin Community Fangame This is a Fangame that anyone can edit. NO VANDALISM! UWU (hello i am a random person editing this um where is the link so i can download the game?) (Sorry, this isn't a real game, it's just a fun idea that will never be made) Plot Year's after Koppai's success, a company buy's out Hocotate Freight causing Olimar, Louie, and the President to lose their jobs. The President asks the Koppaites to see if their are any job's available. Alph manages to find Louie a job at the freight company he works for, despite having very few and very low Checks for the workers. While the other two find Olimar a job looking at undiscovered plants. Alph says that Olimar should try the PNF-404. Alph also offers to go with him and lend him the S.S. Drake. The two set off to the Pikmin Planet. However while doing so, the President still doesn't have a job so Charlie lets him stay at his place until the Debt and Tax people give up trying to take his remaining money. Frosty Mount The two start to land while passing Bomb-Rock Pikmin hanging out in the trees. A Red Pikmin carries a Injured Mushroom Pikmin to its onion. However, nothing happens. The Mushroom Pikmin wakes up and winces. Olimar gets out of his ship and sees the poor fellow. He asks Alph if he can do anything to help. Alph brings out his First-Aid kit, and sprays it with medicine. The Mushroom Pikmin stood up. Feeling a bit better. The Bomb-Rock Pikmin, watching from the trees, see the treatment. Then the five of them join to make a team of seven Pikmin with the red onion. The Pikmin harvest two 1 pellets then walk until they see a Fiery Blowhog. Olimar decides to take action and directs the reds to take it out. Then they continue to go down until they find another Mushroom Pikmin and the Alph takes care of it while Olimar goes back and takes the Blowhog to the Reds. Then the reds have more troops. Then Olimar meets a Red named Ruby. Ruby is a special red with a power called the elem. Surprisingly Ruby has electric powers along with her natural flame resistance. So then Olimar decides to let Ruby be the co-leader of the reds, and he leaves her to start producing more reds. While Ruby starts the reds off to a good start, Olimar separates the Bomb-Rocks and decides to look for the Orange Onion. He tries and he finally finds it buried under a big bomb rock hill. He finally gets it out and starts to raise the Bomb-Rock population. He raises them to a population of 20 and then has a huge surprise! Turns out there is an Bomb-Rock Pikmin that is just like Ruby. His name is Bombo and his elem is that he can summon bomb rocks at his will! So then after this discovery Olimar goes to his spaceship and Bombo commands the oranges to return to the Orange Onion. They lift off for the night along with Alph and Ruby and the Reds. The two Mushroom Pikmin stay in caves for the night. They decide to communicate to Hocotate and Koppai. Olimar reads a e-mail from his daughter saying things are fine and they sold her brothers gaming consoles for money as Alph communicates to Louie, Brittany, and Charlie as they discuss new Pikmin types. Tune in for more next time. (Anyone can add more story at their will)(Make sure you add you signature or put 4 of ~ in the following section) We do not own Ruby, all credit from Ruby goes to User:PikFan23. Contributors Pikifan4 Neocraftz1553 BallsAngus Pikminfan27 LoganPikmin Cheepy-Cheepy Pikmin Please refer to Pikmin Community Fangame/Pikmin Types for more details. Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are quite notable for having appeared in every Pikmin game to date. They are immune to fire damage. They also possess the highest Attack and Defense of any Pikmin in the game. *Attack: 6''' *Defense: '''5 *Speed: 1''' Yellow Pikmin These Pikmins' ear-like growths allow them to be thrown higher than other Pikmin. They are immune to electrical damage. *Attack: '''1 *Defense: 4''' *Speed: '''1 Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have gills that allow them to breath under water. They are immune to drowning and other water hazards, and will bring nearby drowning Pikmin to safety. *Attack: 1''' *Defense: '''4 *Speed: 1''' Mushroom Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin were present in Pikmin Forever, lighting up caves they were brought into. When attacking, Mushroom Pikmin toss spores onto the enemy that last only 3 seconds and do '''.3 damage every second. *Attack: 1''' *Defense: '''3 *Speed: 3''' Cyan Pikmin Cyan Pikmin are about as big as and slightly faster than White Pikmin, but have a considerably low Attack. A thin layer of ice covers their body, with icy mist pouring off of it. *Attack: '''.2 *Defense: 2''' *Speed: '''4 White Pikmin White Pikmin are quick on their feet and are poisonous when eaten, as well as immune to poisonous hazards. They also attack slightly faster than the original three Pikmin. *Attack: .5 *Defense: 2.5 *Speed: 2''' Brown Pikmin Brown Pikmin are covered with fur. They are equipped with claws that allow them to dig into the earth in which they inhabit. They are slow above ground, but are swift while digging. Their speed nearly doubles when in subterranean environments. *Attack: '''1 *Defense: 2''' *Speed: '''.5 (Above Ground), 2''' (Below Ground) Bomb-Rock Pikmin Bomb-Rock Pikmin are orange, and resistant to explosions. They can carry Bomb-Rocks, and have natural safety goggles over their eyes. Their speed is halved while they are carrying a Bomb-Rock. *Attack: '''.75 *Defense: 1.25 *Speed: 1''' (while not carrying a bomb-rock) '''.5 (when carrying a bomb-rock) Laser Pikmin Laser Pikmin possess eyes like White Pikmin and a "mouth" like Blue Pikmin. Their bodies are also cyan. They fire lasers from their eyes and charge photosynthesis, each stage being more distinct than the last. *Attack: 1''' (Low photosynthesis), '''2 (Medium-Low photosynthesis), 3''' (Medium photosynthesis), '''4 (Medium-High Photosynthesis), 5''' (Max photosynthesis) *Defense: '''.75 *Speed: 1''' Thorn Pikmin These Pikmin are beige and covered in spikes, giving them a high Attack stat. The spikes are heavy, so they are rather slow. They cannot be eaten. *Attack: '''.5 (spikes), 1''' (leaf/bud/flower) *Defense: '''.5 *Speed: .5 Captains Olimar This widely-known veteran space explorer was the first to discover the Pikmin species. His Attack and Defense are balanced, but has higher Speed to make up for it. *Attack: 1''' *Defense: '''1 *Speed: 2''' Alph Alph was part of the Koppaite team sent to PNF-404 to explore the land and search for edibles to sustain himself and his team. His Attack is low, but his high Defense makes up for it entirely. *Attack: '''.5 *Defense: 3''' *Speed: '''1.5 Louie Olimar's partner during their trip to PNF-404 to repay the President's debt. He discovers Cyan Pikmin in a unknown area. His Attack is slightly higher than his Defense, but he is quick on his feet and good at avoiding attacks. *Attack: 1''' *Defense: '''.5 *Speed: 3''' President The former boss of Hocotate Freight whom Olimar and Louie had known for some time. His high Defense and Attack make him a formidable foe, but his Speed is incredibly low. *Attack: '''3 *Defense: 6.5 *Speed: .5 Brittany A Koppaite who eats about as much as Louie, which even for someone of Koppaite descent is an incredible feat. Her Speed makes her good at avoiding attacks, and her Attack and Defense only add to her potential. *Attack: 2.5 *Defense: 2''' *Speed: '''4 Charlie The captain of the PNF-404 mission, commanding Alph and Brittany. His high Attack and Defense make him an excellent tank or distraction, and his Speed is higher than that of the President's. *Attack: 4''' *Defense: '''3 *Speed: 1.5 Attack, Defense, and Speed Attack determines how much damage an entity does to another. For example, a Dwarf Bulborb would do 5 damage before defense is counted. Defense determines how much damage an attack does. For example, defense would reduct damage from a Red Bulborb's attack depending on how much defense the defending entity has; at zero defense, the defending entity would suffer the full damage of an attack. Speed determines how quickly an entity moves. For example, an entity with a speed factor of "0" would be incapable of moving, and an entity with a speed factor of "1" would move, although very slowly. Rules #No vandalism of any kind #No adding stuff that belongs in a rated T, M, or A game. This will be a E/E10+ game #No taking full credit. This is a community fangame. Everyone gets credit.